


Autumn

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An autumn night at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge at hih_insomniacs on LiveJournal.

The cold wind whipped Draco's long pale hair across his face. He breathed in deeply and smelled the familiar scent of autumn. The leaves from the trees crunched under his measured steps as he made his way toward the edge of the Black Lake.

Up ahead, Draco could see the outline of a man, sitting on the ground, looking out at the lake. A grin stole its way across his face as he sped up his steps.

Draco put his hands over Harry's eyes and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Boo..."


End file.
